telesconlangfandomcom-20200213-history
Proto-Matlapogiogân
Phonology Proto-Matlapogiogân did not make a distinction between voiced and voiceless consonants like its predecessor. Most consonant clusters were reduced to one phoneme due to sound change. Both tables have romanizations for each phoneme. Note that /n t z l k ɣ/ palatalize to /ɲ t͡ʃ ʒ ʎ c ʝ/ before /ɛ e i/. If /t/ or /z/ preceded /i/, the /i/ was silenced (i.e. heti /ʁɛt͡ʃ/) unless the word becomes impossible to pronounce. Grammar Verbs Unlike nouns, verbs had only two inflectional paradigms. Which paradigm a verb belonged depended mainly on the simple finite form of the verb (which was also often the active conditional initial present AND the verb's dictionary form), and whether it ended in or <ê>. However, there were significantly more -i verbs than -ê verbs. The simple finite has no other use and is not thought of as the active conditional initial present, as these two are different and in a few verbs are different phonologically and orthographically. The marking of transitivity disappeared in Proto-Matlapogiogân. In some cases, however, transitivity became a lexically marked quality, as the original suffixes were kept but heavily eroded. More verbs than before are irregular, and due to sound change (and common usage in some verbs) many regular verbs became moderately or heavily irregular. Some examples of heavily irregular verbs are ât, oki, timetê, dimâti. Proto-Matlapogiogân verbs conjugate according to two similar paradigms and have become slightly more irregular. Person and number were not marked in Proto-Matlapogiogân verbs, and in other related languages aren't either. Verbal Distinction Verbs distinguished four things: tense, aspect, mood, and voice. The four tenses are: anterior past, past, present, and future. The anterior past was used to express the pluperfect, the remote past, and the relative past. The past was used to express the perfect, and the recent past. The present expressed the present and the near future. The future expressed the remote future and relative future. The three aspects are: repetitive, initial, progressive. The repetitive expressed habituality and iterativity. The initial expressed the inchoative and prospective aspects. It also expressed simple present in the present. The progressive expressed both the continuous and the progressive. The five moods are: indicative, subjunctive, subjunctive II, conditional, and imperative. The second subjunctive (or subjunctive II) was used in the same situations as the older optative and potential moods. The interrogative was not considered a separate mood, and unlike other moods was expressed using the auxiliary adverb kipa. The two voices (there may have been more, though) are: active and passive. There may have been a reflexive voice. However, reciprocal expressions were rare and not regarded as a distinct voice in verbal inflection. Verbs conjugated for active voice are slightly shorter than for passive because active voice is unmarked. Principal Parts To fully conjugate most verbs, one needs to know four principal parts: the simple finite, the simple non-finite, the indicative initial non-past, and the second subjunctive initial past. In example, for the regular verb degami "say/tell", its principal parts would be listed as degami, degamâ, degamire, degamyr. A verb is considered slightly irregular if a principal part appears different than it would if the verb was regular, i.e. itodi, '''itode', itodire, itodyr'' "know". A verb is considered moderately irregular if this happens with more than one principal part, i.e. tii, '''tie', tire, tir'' "speak". A verb is considered heavily irregular if the principal parts are not useful in determining many of the other forms of the verb (or if all four principal parts are irregular), i.e. ât', 'âdo', 'âdire', 'âtr "locative copula" First Conjugation Verbs of this conjugation end in in the simple finite. A stands for anterior past, P stands for past, R stands for present, and F stands for future. Second Conjugation Verbs of this conjugation end in <ê> in the simple finite. A stands for anterior past, P stands for past, R stands for present, and F stands for future. Participles Proto-Matlapogiogân had a set of participles, one for each tense-voice combination, of which there were six. Participles were made by adding a suffix to a verb in the non-finite. The non-finite replaced the finite ending -i or -ê with a non-finite ending -â or -a (or rarely -e), i.e. bet "go (root)" > betâminêma "going" Sometimes, participles were used to make derived nouns from verbs. This form was made by deleting the word-final . The passive participles also changed the word-final to , i.e. deloguda (participle suffix) > delogun (nominalizing suffix). The past participles corresponded to the perfect and past participles of other languages. Infinitives Like with the participles, the anterior past was replaced by the past, the past was replaced by the non-past (which became the present), and the non-past was replaced by a new future participle. The infinitive suffixes were also added to the non-finite form, i.e. bet "go (root)" > betâtêm "to go" The past infinitives corresponded to the perfect infinitives of other languages. Negatives A negative verb was made with the particle tâ placed right after the verb, although remnants of the old negative prefix can be found in semantically negative verbs such as tâtabê "forget", as opposed to tabê "remember/recognize". In phrases such as "He didn't take any food" or "They don't have flowers", a negative adjective made from ibia "one" and the archaic negative prefix was used. For example, in imodêrên tâ rak têbiâd ârogeg "They don't have flowers", têbiâd (which really means "not one") is used with the accusative singular of the word for flower (ârogeg from ârogel) instead of using only the accusative plural. So, the phrase can be glossed as have-IND.PROG.PRS.ACT NEG 3PL.NOM NEG-one-F.ACC flower-ACC.SG, or "They don't have not one flower", and is technically a double negative. Nouns The tripartite ergative and absolutive cases merged into a nominative-accusative nominative case. Due to this, only some of both cases' noun and adjective suffixes survived. The same happened with the dative and ablative cases, which merged into a new dative case. The cause of this is partly due to the similarity of each case's suffixes. The five declensions of Proto-Ydtobogȧntiaky changed and simplified due to sound change and less disambiguation resulting from less cases. First Declension Nouns of this declension are always masculine. Second Declension Nouns of this declension are always feminine. Third Declension Nouns of this declension are always neuter. Fourth Declension Nouns of this declension can be any gender. Category:Ydtobogȧntiaky languages